<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless Tlok by LionTheNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989719">Shameless Tlok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionTheNinja/pseuds/LionTheNinja'>LionTheNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Mako is a bisexual mess, Multi, Trans Male Character, korra is trans and goes by Korey, korrasami is end game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionTheNinja/pseuds/LionTheNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off my favorite show shameless but make it tlok you can take this idea but gimme credit please and yeah enjoyyy I don't own Tlok in any shape way or form</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Ginger/Korra (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), June/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kya II (Avatar), Meelo/Tuyen (Avatar), Senna/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/n:Heyy this is just an intro to the characters and what their characters based on in the show shameless :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Milkovich/Sato: </p><p> </p><p>Mickey Milkovich: Asami Sato</p><p> </p><p>Iggy Milkovich: Iroh Sato</p><p> </p><p>Colin Milkovich: Tahno Sato</p><p> </p><p>Mandy Milkovich: June Sato</p><p> </p><p>Terry Milkovich: Hiroshi Sato</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy/Steve: Kai Nomad</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gallagher's/Avatars </p><p> </p><p>Frank Gallagher: Tenzin Avatar(kya and Tenzin are not related)</p><p> </p><p>Monica Gallagher:Senna Avatar</p><p> </p><p>Fiona Gallagher : Jinora Avatar (jinora is older than korey and mako)</p><p> </p><p>Lip Gallagher: Mako Avatar (Bolin and mako are not related)<br/><br/></p><p>Ian Gallagher: Korey Avatar Korey is 15 at the beginning (korra is transss)</p><p> </p><p>A/n: these are only main characters </p><p><br/>Carl Gallagher: Meelo Avatar</p><p> </p><p>Debbie Gallagher: Ikki Avatar</p><p><br/>Liam Gallagher: Rohan Avatar</p><p> </p><p>kevin ball: Bolin Jing</p><p> </p><p>Veronica Fisher: Opal Beifong </p><p><br/>A/n: this is gonna be a good long project hope you enjoy it you should expect a chapter by tomorrow or tonight :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pilot pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first chapter lemme know how you like it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>A/n: I don't own anything I kind of own the plot but I kind of don't so don't sue me I'm broke</p><p>Tenzin's Pov: Aaah welcome to our shitty abode south Republic city it may be sucky to some people but it's home to me and my Kids Let me introduce them, first my beautiful oldest daughter Jinora got the best qualities of her mom but she's not a raging whore bitch like her mother Then there's my second child Mako he's just like me he's smarter than a book cunning too </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Memory: Mako runs fast hopping over a fence running from the cops with a computer in his hands “fuck you cops” he screams out thinking he got an advantage  flipping them off and then he glimpses at them catching up “oh shit” he mumbles running faster</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then there's Korey or Korra I don't know what they are born with both sexes he could be a fucking pornstar with that and I saw his size huge everybody sees him as a freak but I don't I think it's awesome he has tits and a penis even though Korey kinda looks like my brother but that's beside the point he's planning on chopping his boobs off and becoming a full man oh and he wants to become a full-on basketball player has a great work ethic don’t know where the hell he got that from</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Memory: Korey shoots a three in “that is game pay up bitches” he says walking around holding his hand out “You cheated Southie” Tahno Snarled “the fuck you just call me” Korey growled, “kor he's not worth it” Mako replies grabbing his brother's arm “yea run like a pussy you fucking hybrid boy-girl freak!” Tahno Yelled as Korey walked away Korey Stopped for a second then turned around “you have pushed my buttons for the last time, Tahno Sato, Your face is gonna be unrecognizable when I'm done with you!”Korey yelled as he walked up to him and he pushed Tahno to the ground and started punching his face over and over till mako grabbed Kor off of him as Tahno punched Korey in the eye and Iroh held his brother back “fuck you Korra” Tahno yelled dead naming him “fuck you too bitch” Korey shouted back pushing his brother off him getting up and walking back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then there's Ikki She's a godsend I think she raises money for charity or steals from a charity I don’t know tho but she’s still daddy’s little girl and an angel </p><p> </p><p>then there’s meelo don’t know much about him oo o yeah he loves animals always finding a stray and taking them up to the room</p><p>
  <em>memory: Meelo has a blow torch mask on and a blow torch in his hand and a cat in his hand the cat meows and meelo gives a sadistic smile under the mask as he turns the blow torch on</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh and then Rohan he’s gonna be a lady killer when he grows so handsome just like me when I was younger </p><p> </p><p>and then Bolin and Opal I thought I was having a good amount of sex till they moved in next door </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Memory: Bolin is in doggy style position and Opal has a Strap on and Bolin has a gag on and then Bolin took the gag out “that didn’t hurt half as much as I thought it would” he says amazed Opal smacks his ass and Bolin moans out “less talking more fucking” Opal breaths out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But that’s my beautiful family*it shows them all having a good time by the fire till a cop car pulls up and everybody runs away*</p><p> </p><p>No one pov:</p><p>With Jinora: Jinora gets up out of bed with only her shirt and her panties </p><p> </p><p>“get up monkeys it's 7:15 am,” She says in Korey’s, Mako's, and Meelo’s room Korey yawns. Then he sees mako getting up and rushes to the shower in his boxers and a T-shirt </p><p> </p><p>“I called dibs yesterday,” Mako says as he runs to the bathroom half-naked door but the the door is slammed in his face by Korey “dammit”mako whispers under his breathe </p><p> </p><p>Jinora then walks into Ikki and Rohan’s room and opens it </p><p> </p><p>“7:15”she says and Ikki nods her head and picks up Rohan </p><p> </p><p>after everyone’s up and ready they eat at the table and Jinora puts out a box everybody pitches in some money and Meelo puts in some quarters Ikki looks at him</p><p> </p><p>”your almost nine now you gotta start earning your weight” Ikki says looking at her little brother Meelo just rolls his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you do and not just stealing change from homeless peoples cups”Korey replies too with a mouth full of cereal in his mouth “Ikki Dad’s Signature” Korey hands Ikki his field trip paper </p><p> </p><p>Mako gets up and puts his bowl in the sink and washes it “Your getting good at that”Mako says </p><p>Ikki just smiled at her brother “Jin I have show and tell what should I bring” Ikki looks up at her older sister</p><p><br/>“I don’t know but can one of you guys watch Rohan after school I’m filling in for Lilly at work”Jinora Asks putting some water in the milk so they have a little more</p><p>Mako gets up and puts his backpack on one shoulder“Nope got a calculus test today” He washes bowl and then grabs his books</p><p> </p><p>Jinora looks at Korey, Korey responds “nope the field trip then basketball practice and work right after school”</p><p> </p><p>Jinora looks at Ikki </p><p> </p><p>“Show and tell,” She looks at  her little sister </p><p> </p><p>“Alright” Ikki responds as she picks Rohan up </p><p> </p><p>“Show the birthmark on his back it kinda looks like a castle,” Jinora says and then waves goodbye </p><p> </p><p>Mako walks out and steals a kids bike</p><p> </p><p>Jinora heads to work and puts on her uniform </p><p>“Lilly has to go to court for her son again” her co-worker ask</p><p> </p><p>“Yup” Jinora replies </p><p> </p><p>“That boy gonna be the death of her” Another co-worker says</p><p> </p><p>“Who has the jumbo hot dog,” Jinora asks</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know” The random boy said with a sexual innuendo </p><p> </p><p>“Just a guess” Jinora Responded rolling her eyes the guys gave her the money</p><p> </p><p>When they were at a distance and thought Jinora couldn't hear them </p><p> </p><p>“Would you tap that ass”guy 1 asked</p><p> </p><p>“Yea but once only if I double bagged it” he took a bite of his hot dog “project girls don't abort,” he said causing Jinora to get an annoyed look on her face</p><p> </p><p>With Mako: Mako walked to the girl he's tutoring house with his backpack on and knocked on the door</p><p> </p><p>A strange lady answered it</p><p> </p><p>“Uh hi I'm here to help Ty Lee to study for the midterm” Mako says </p><p> </p><p>“Okay you need to take your shoes off”The lady replies sheepishly</p><p> </p><p>“Huh”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll get you a plastic bag,” she says then closes the door and opens it, and gives him the plastic bag he walks in with no shoes with his hand in a plastic bag</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry she has a thing about bringing dirt in the house she has some type of phobia”Tylee says </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool,Uhh but yea this here is pretty easy to remember the witch bends over and then shoots the cowboy and then the Cowboy grabs the boot ”He replies back </p><p> She looks at him and smiles “how do you know all of this”</p><p> </p><p>“Just something I enjoy doing in my spare time” He smiles back</p><p> </p><p>“Like a hobby” she asks</p><p> </p><p>“no more like a plan”he responds back </p><p> </p><p>“like physics” she replies back </p><p> </p><p>“Yea yea I have a good one for that every one comes through in and out”Mako continues saying it as Tylee goes under the table and starts unzipping Makos pants as soon as he is about to say </p><p> </p><p>“Force fieeeld”he moans out as Tylee starts sucking his length “Ty lee your mmmm” he groans as her mom that he now knows as Pema waves at him “Ty lee ah” he moans out “I imma still have to charge you for this” He manages to groan out</p><p> </p><p>“Charge me” She questions </p><p> </p><p>“Yup I do this for money this not some free thing”He explains </p><p> </p><p>“I know science just turns me on” She replies in her quirky tone</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then” he goes back to looking at her work as she goes back under the table and continues sucking him off and it gets harder to hold his moans in</p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>Mako gets home and changes his pants </p><p> </p><p>“Shit” he whispers as he changes his pants and sees a big stain he takes his boxers off and throws them in a bag and changes them</p><p> </p><p>Jinora bursts in the room “mako can I borrow your deodorant”<br/><br/></p><p>”I’m using Kor’s” He replied “if I stick this in the washer before I go will you keep an eye on it,” Jinora said with her toothbrush in her mouth and a towel on her head as she got ready to go out with opal. mako grabbed his hamper full of clothes </p><p> </p><p>“Just do it tomorrow,” he said nervously </p><p> </p><p>“Ok then, God it stinks in here” Jinora disgustedly replied </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry there's uhh the shirt I need” Mako stutters out </p><p> </p><p>“Jinorraaaaa”Opal screamed “we’re gonna be late and not able to get a ride”She said coming up stairs Jinora the sprayed Axe under her Armpits and Opal pulled the tag off</p><p>”what are you doing I have to put this back tomorrow”Jinora asked </p><p>“I have a tag gun don’t worry about it” Opal responded </p><p> </p><p>“Okay but may I ask how the hell you got that,” Jinora said looking at Opal</p><p> </p><p>“Worked at a dress store stole it” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice” Jinora said walking out of the room </p><p>“Have a good time” Mako yelled as they walked out of the room mako looked behind the dresser to get the magazine with porn in it but when he opened it he found a plastic surgeons number and stuff about top surgery and testerone “what the fuck” he mumbled under his breath </p><p> </p><p>“Hey ope,” Korey said before walking up the stairs changing out of his sweat covered tank top</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Mako says suspicious of his brother</p><p> </p><p>With jinora and opal:</p><p>as a strange guy stares at Jinora from a far</p><p><br/>Jinora’s dancing doing her thing until a guy comes up from behind her starts dancing</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”she says to the guy then he grabs and takes her purse the strange guy that was watching Jinora runs after him making the person serving drinks drop them and glass fall on his head and Opal and Jinora run out </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry ummm “the stranger says</p><p> </p><p>”you are fucking awesome that was amazing”Opal says amazed “that was stupid but heroic so very heroic”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm my name is Kai yea Kai I was gonna ask you,” He says looking at jinora “if I can buy you a drink”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yea she will take a drink”Opal replies for her </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yea”they say about to enter the club again until the bouncer stops them </p><p> </p><p>“you need a stamp”the bouncer says making Opal angry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“a stamp a fucking stamp look at this joker if you were doing your job none of this would of happen”Opal replies furiously </p><p>“no stamp no re-entry” the bouncer says</p><p> </p><p>“is he forreal fine fatty”She fumed </p><p> </p><p>“fine all of you are out”he retorted </p><p><br/>“for what”Jinora demanded </p><p> </p><p>“Uh drugs”he responded with a mocking giggle </p><p><br/>“he probably let him get away cause he knows him”Jinora said</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Skank”the bouncer insulted </p><p> </p><p>“Watch your mouth”Kai warned  The bouncer got in kai’s face </p><p> </p><p>“you gon do what”he boasted thinking the skinny man couldn’t do nothing Jinora got in between them </p><p> </p><p>“Forget it let's just go, we will call a cab,” Jinora said then she and opal walked away and the skinny tan man stood there for a minute and punched the bouncer in the face jinora and opal stood from afar shocked and then kai ran towards them as the bouncer chased after them and then they hopped into the cab and started giggling in the car</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With korey and mako: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mako and Korey just laid in there bed It was silent it stayed silent for a while </p><p> </p><p>“I got a blowjob earlier” Mako said</p><p> </p><p>“By who a dog” Korey Jokes </p><p> </p><p>“By Tylee Moore”he responds back smugly</p><p> </p><p>”no way”Korey responds back</p><p><br/>“yup got a c in physics she needed a b”Mako replied back</p><p> </p><p>”you waited how long to tell me”Korey said playfully</p><p> </p><p>mako jumped off his bunk bed “5 hours” he replied</p><p> </p><p>“You're full of shit” Korey Joked pulling out a joint of his drawer as mako lights it and he smokes it</p><p> </p><p>“You ever got one” Mako asked as he hits the joint after korey</p><p> </p><p>“No” Korey lied through his teeth</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you did I'll hook you up with one but you know how we tell another everything right” Mako said</p><p> </p><p>“Yea” Korey responded nervously</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the magazine and showed more the surgeons number</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh I can explain” he replies</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked it don't forget to give me kudos and lemme know how you like it and gimme suggestions</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!! Don't forget to vote and comment any suggestions or what ya think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>